mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 197: Number the Veins
"Number the Veins" was originally released on April 21, 2014. Description Do you know how much we love you? We love you enough to get interested in what you're interested in, assuming that you're interested in Applebee's gift cards, because that's really about as far as we're willing to go. Suggested Talking Points Game of Grindage, Applebee's Double Dip, Cat Abs, Doublet Survival, Dirty Story Boys Co., Boss Buds, Fjorrest Gump Outline 00:45 - Opening goofs, Griffin's 27th birthday wrap up, 4/20, Easter, Game of Thrones 05:16 - I've recently got back into the dating scene while in University. Which makes money for dates hard to come by. Is it in bad taste to use gift cards and coupons while on a date, regards. -- I Don't Want to Miss This Chance in Canada 12:50 - Y - Sent in by Cruise Florez, from Yahoo Answers user Death Star, who asks: I want my cat to develop abs like ninja turtles? how can i do it? 19:36 - One of my hobbies is traditional archery. I enjoy archery because it's a calm methodical physical skill that gets me outside. However I also have a geeky interest in history and fantasy. For a long time I have been looking at clothes that would pass for a peasant longbowmen but I think I can get an ensemble that I will enjoy for around $80. But the thought of spending this much pains me. While having a medieval outfit would be cool I do not think I would be brave enough to wear it in public, not public in general but at ren fairs or halloween parties sans deadly weapon. Even if I could work up the courage to dress up outside the house it bothers me that I would spend money on something I would only wear a few times a year. Brothers should I indulge in my geek side or just let a fun dream be a fun dream? -- Merry Man in Minnesota 28:16 - MZ - Sponsored by Optimism Club Podcast, Dudle Game, Nature Box, Huluplus 36:26 - I have a coworker who I share my position with who daily talks about having sex with his girlfriend or before that just random girls. I don't want to hear his dirty bird stories but he seems to delight in bragging. I have asked him to stop but it only seems to make him enjoy it more. How do I get him to stop telling me about his late night escapades? -- Don't Talk About Your Genitalia in Australia 42:30 - Within the next month i'm getting a new boss. It was an internal hire outside my department but I see my soon to be supervisor every now and then. I'm personable, I try to make small talk when I see him: how's it going, how are the kids, nonsense like that. But he's not having it, i'm talking minimal answers. I don't want to be best friends with the guy but I would like to know we could get along in my work place. Is there another way to gauge to see if we're going to work well together? Can I trick him into being my work pal or is it already f'ed and I should quit while I'm ahead? 46:42 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is stuffing your shoes with socks noticeable? I stuff my shoes with socks daily to give me a bit of extra height. It's not uncomfortable walking but sometimes I notice I walk like one of my legs is sore. It adds about two inches to my shoe height, making me almost 5'11" with shoes on. I always get the impression people are looking at me and I am constantly looking behind me. My friend is about 5'8" and he uses regular insoles that make him 5'10", we are both 16. People noticed before and I was so embarrassed, they were mocking me for days in school but despite this I still do it. 52:10 - Housekeeping 55:15 - FY - Sent in my Jakob Locker by Yahoo Answers user Duncan who asks: Is Jack Links Beef Jerky bad for you? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Jakob Locker